Madz and Starlow 10: Penguin's Goodbye
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: It's Madz's birthday, and her stepfamily and real family came over! However, her real family is taking her back to her real home. Will she leave her stepfamily or will she refuse to leave her stepfamily? Also, Crazy, Madz's brother, helps Fawful and Dr. Toadley help hide Prince Dreambert from Eldream after a mistake they made.
1. Sadness, Sugar, and Craziness

**I'm excited to use Dreamstar for the first time. She's the only character in the main cast to not debut in Madz and Starlow 1. As for the recurring characters, they appeared all over the place. Dr. Mario was in 2, Cackletta and Antasma was in 5, Mimi was 6 if you didn't count her mention in 1, and Dreambert was in 3. I hope you enjoy the fanfiction!**

**Note: Crazy was suggested by my real life brother, but I made up his personality. He can be considered a spoof of Gary from Pokemon, since they are both show-offs who brag about everything. The fact that Dreambert couldn't have sugar was originally thought of by MVFBattleEeevee (might have spelled that wrong).**

"Toadley, did you know it's my birthday today?"

Dr. Toadley was walking to the Bean 'n Badge with Madz. They were close to the pipe that lead to the store, which was also Madz's home. Today was the penguin's birthday.

"Do I know when you're birthday was? No I don't. Is it today? I don't think so,"

They walked through the pipe that lead to the Bean 'n Badge. The metal thing covering it was taken off so customers could easily walk in and out of the store. As they were in the pipe, Madz was trying to tell him about her birthday.

"On my birthday, I get presents!" she exclaimed.

His eyes looked confused, but playful, as if he knew it was her birthday. "Will you get presents today? I don't think so…"

They went out of the pipe and saw the counter of the Bean 'n Badge. Dreamstar was sitting on the counter, staring at them with interest. She now had brown shoes on like Starlow and had a pink bow on her forehead. The bow was a bit uneven since the left side was a bit lower than the right.

"Hi, Dreamstar! Did you hear it was my birthday today?"

Dreamstar gave her a confused look. Of course, she didn't have a birthday yet, so she didn't know what it was. Madz giggled and explained it to Dreamstar.

"Well, you see, a birthday is a big party that…"

Suddenly, Madz's whole stepfamily jumped out from behind the counter. All of them wore pink party hats, and Midbus had a party blower in his mouth.

"Surprise!" they shouted, "Happy Birthday, Madz!"

Midbus blew into his party blower just after they shouted. Madz smiled and floated closer to them.

"I love you guys! You guys surprised me so much!" exclaimed Madz.

"Well, Fawful had the planning of it, even the beings on the balloons!"

Cackletta nudged Fawful with a bit of annoyance in her eyes. "Fawful, we all planned it," she whispered.

"Sorry, Great Cackletta…" apologized Fawful.

After a few seconds, balloons shaped like round mushrooms glided through the Bean 'n Badge. When the three creatures landed on the counter, they let go of the balloons. They all looked familiar to Madz.

One of them was a female Blue penguin, while the other one was a male Adelie penguin. The one in the middle looked similar to Madz. He didn't have eyelashes like her, and he had three feathers sticking out from his head. He also had a nametag that showed that he was a doctor.

"Madz, don't you remember us?" asked the Blue penguin.

After thinking for a bit, the pieces clicked into her mind. It was her original family; her mom, her dad, and her brother, Crazy.

"Mom, Dad, Crazy!" she exclaimed, "You're back!"

Madz hugged her real mother while her real family hugged her back.

"Sorry to break the love, but do I want to know how Madz got her love of sick people? Of course I do,"

Her mother stared at Dr. Toadley with a confused look. "You haven't heard of our genetic love of sick people?"

"Genetic? Do I think that's the right word? I don't think so," he answered.

Antasma got into a coughing fit and punched where his chest should be. When he stopped coughing, Madz and her mother smiled cheerfully.

"I think I am catching a cold, _screep!_" said Antasma, who was looking a little sick.

They jumped up and down and exclaimed, "Yay, Sickie Episode!"

Cackletta backed away from Antasma again and glanced at her bulging belly. She was six months pregnant, so she couldn't catch Antasma's cold or whatever was wrong with him.

"Should you come to my clinic soon? I think you should," suggested Dr. Toadley. He glanced at Madz before adding, "But Madz loves sick people, so I suggest staying here for now"

Starlow flew toward Toadley and asked, "Do you think the party will start now?"

Since Fawful was in charge of the party and not Toadley, Fawful answered, "Yessing! Have the meeting in the kitchen!"

Everyone ran, or floated, happily to the kitchen. On the kitchen table was tons of sugary sweets, but a big, white four tier cake with Madz, Starlow, Fawful, Midbus, and Dr. Toadley on top was in the middle. Each tier had pink icing around it that looked like pink roses.

Everyone at the party-except for Cackletta, who was napping on the couch, was talking with other people and eating the sweets. However, Prince Dreambert didn't even grab a piece of food off of the table.

"Do you have okayness?" asked Fawful, "You are not doing the eating of Fawful's sweets"

"Fawful, don't take this the wrong way, but I can't have sugar," replied Dreambert, who looked a bit nervous.

Dr. Toadley came up to him with a slice of cake and gave it to Dreambert. "Is it good to avoid sweets? Sometimes, yes. In this case, maybe a bit wouldn't hurt,"

The prince floated back with fear. "Do you know what happens when I eat sugar? I get…"

Fawful grabbed the slice of cake and shoved it into Dreambert's mouth. After he chewed and swallowed, he smiled with satisfaction.

"This is…delicious! I don't remember what I was worrying about!"

He floated to the table and cut another slice of cake. Dr. Toadley glanced at Fawful with a sign on regret on his face.

"Do I think this is a bad idea? I think it is…"

"Don't have the worrying, Dr. Toadley," he reassured him, "Fawful has the knowing it will be alright"

Meanwhile, Madz was enjoying the party. As she was watching Antasma coughing with her mom, her father lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Madz and her mother turned around and looked at him with curiosity.

"What's wrong?" asked Madz.

"We need to tell you something very important, Madz," said her father, who was a bit quiet, "Can you act like a big girl?"

Madz nodded her head and let her mother talk.

"When we ran away from you, we learned how to talk like you. We all found a book that a Goomba gave to us, and it was how to speak. Now that we can speak, well, you need to come back with us,"

Madz took a step back with shock. "Mom, Dad, you can't do this! They're my family!"

"Madzie, we know this is very tough, but this isn't you're real family," added her father.

Madz glanced at her stepfamily and her expression turned from shock to worry. "Will I ever see them again?"

Her parents glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Madz, we're serious…"

"No, this has to be some kind of nightmare! I don't want to leave! Dreamstar was just born a couple weeks ago!"

"But Madz…"

Her mother was interrupted by the sound of a chair rocking back and forth. When they turned around, they saw Dreambert rocking in his chair. He had vanilla frosting around his face from the cake. After a few seconds, he started floating quickly around the room. Starlow flew a bit higher and tried to keep her eyes on him.

"Dreambert! What are you doing?! Get down from there!"

"I can't help it! Someone help me!"

Starlow's face turned to worry, until she had an idea. She turned toward Antasma to talk to him.

"Antasma, how long will he be hyper?"

Antasma shook his head and answered, "I don't know, _screep!_"

After a minute, Dreambert lost his energy and was going to fall on the floor. On the spot where he was going to land was Dreamstar, who didn't know what was going on.

"Dreamstar, turn into a pillow!" yelled Starlow.

Dreamstar didn't listen to Starlow. Instead, she just looked up before Dreambert fell on her.

"Dreamstar, Dreambert! Are you two alright?"

Dreambert rolled off of Dreamstar, the latter bursting into tears. The prince looked around curiously and sat up.

"I think I fell on a yellow, round pillow,"

Dr. Toadley slapped his hand to his face and glanced at Fawful with irritation. "Could we get in trouble if he is like this? I think we will,"

"Guys, they both need to go to the clinic! Right, Dreambert?"

Dreambert stared at Starlow with interest. "Is that a big, fluffy beach ball?"

Starlow angrily looked at Dreambert and yelled, "Excuse me! I am not big! I'm perfectly normal and healthy!"

Instead of being offended or crying, he replied, "She must be my mom. Can I eat your brownies?"

Madz turned her head away, which Starlow noticed. "Madz, are you OK?"

She nodded and lied, "Yes, I'm fine. I just need some space right now"

Starlow looked a bit concerned, but she still focused on the other situation. "Guys, take them both to the clinic! They're part of the family, too!"

Madz grabbed Dreambert's arm and tried to lift him up. Midbus walked over to him and put the prince into his arms. He made Madz let go of his arm.

"I help. You help other times," he said.

_I don't think there will be other times_, she thought.

**OCs are one of those characters that are very hard to make you have sympathy for them. People sometimes don't read fanfictions with OCs in them. Still, Madz is very different, and you can relate to her in this situation. Think about it; would you really be happy if you are taken away from the people you love? She has protected them, was raised by them, and they love each other. I'm pretty sure this isn't on the Mary Sue side, and this won't be an annoying story.**

**Let me repeat this one more time, OK? Madz may cry once or twice, and she is sad. However, that is NOT the same as crying every five seconds and repeating it over and over again. Throughout the rest of the stories, she was mostly happy and caring. So, I'm not overdoing it. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, and that you give me some tips on it.**


	2. Revealing the Truth

**Since this is getting so popular, la la la, I've got to continue it, hm hm hm, or else I'll be unpopular and disliked, yeah yeah yeah…oh! Right! I have to continue it? You want me to continue it on paper or the internet? *you choose internet* Oh, OK, then I'll write it on the internet *writes on computer with a pencil* Now how do I post this? Just kidding, here it is!**

Dreambert was in a bed in Toadley clinic, where he was resting from his use of energy. Dreamstar was in another bed, and Dr. Toadley was examining her while Fawful, Midbus, and Starlow were watching.

"Is she fine? Most definitely yes. She shows no signs of severe injuries…"

"Really?" replied Starlow with surprise, "Thank you! I was worried that she would get bad injuries if she didn't master controlling her powers…"

As he examined a bit more to see if she was alright (which Dr. Toadley wasn't used to, but Starlow forced him to), Madz was talking to the intern about her problem at the counter.

"I don't want to leave here, but I feel like I have no choice," said Madz, who was on the verge of tears.

The intern showed a concerned, but kind, smile. She seemed motherly right now, which was sometimes how she was.

"Madz, you do have a choice. Just say how much your family means to you, and everything will be alright,"

"No, it's not like that!" she yelled, "They don't know how it feels to have a stepfamily like this!"

"How do you know that…?"

The doors opened to show that Crazy was coming in. He had a smile with pride and waddled to the counter.

"Hey, have you seen that green guy and the star guy? You know, the one that can't pass an English class and the one that answers his own questions like he's talking to a magic eight ball?"

The intern gave him an annoyed glare. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Crazy M.D, the best penguin doctor ever," he bragged, "I'm surprised that other doctor isn't here to say, 'Oh, is he so perfect? Yes he is!"

Madz started to cry as she put her flippers over her eyes. "I won't even see Toadley again!"

"Madz, stop crying. Everything's going to be alright…" she reassured before she hugged her.

"I can't tell my stepfamily about this…"

"It's going to be alright…"

Her crying turned into quiet sobs. She took her flippers off of her eyes and slowly closed them.

"What a Mary Sue. I mean, does she cry like this all of the time?"

The intern, who was now offended, shouted, "_Excuse me_?! You're her brother! Give her some support, at least"

Instead of reassuring Madz, he just waddled to the hospital beds in the other room. The intern looked down at Madz and smiled again.

"I know you're not the annoying perfect character, Madz. In fact, you are fun to have since I came here,"

Madz let go of the intern and observed the room. She was worried that this would be the last time she would see the clinic. She thought about her problem for a few seconds and glanced at the intern.

"I might tell them. It won't be that bad, right?"

The intern nodded her head. "Always be optimistic, Madz,"

Madz turned around and turned her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means to think about the positive things in a situation," explained the intern, "For example, remember the time Dr. Toadley got his head stuck in that one pipe?"

She giggled a bit and smiled. "Right! I thought that it was a good thing because the pipe was like a geyser and he saved us!"

"Right, and you're very lucky to be like that," said the intern.

Madz flew up a few centimeters off of the ground and glimpsed at the room. She gulped and floated over to the room with the hospital beds. When she got there, she saw Dreamstar walking in circles next to her bed. They watched her to see if she was alright.

"How does that feel, Dreamstar?" asked Starlow.

She stopped to sit down, but they looked like they knew she was OK. Dreamstar saw Madz and ran up to her. The penguin floated down to pet her head.

"You're always so cute!" she complimented, "Can you say 'Madzie'?"

She tilted her head in confusion. Madz giggled and enunciated her name. "Muh, Add, Zee,"

She still looked bewildered. Madz petted her a bit more and smiled. "You'll say my name soon,"

Starlow, Fawful, Midbus, Dr. Toadley, and Crazy ran-or floated, since that's what Starlow was doing-over to Madz.

"Madz, why did you come here? Did you want to see the sick people?" wondered Starlow.

Madz smiled from the thought of sick people. Still, she had to talk about her problems, so she shook her head.

"Odd. No sick people. Wonder what to do. Eat more cake?" mused Midbus.

"No, you're not having the eating of…"

Madz interrupted Fawful by blurting out, "I'm leaving with my parents to my real home!"

Everyone, except Crazy, the patients and Dreamstar, gasped in shock. There was a moment of silence until Starlow spoke up.

"This can't be real! Do you think we can leave with you?"

Madz shook her head and another tear fell out of her eye. If she could only stay with them longer.

"Madz, should you do what you want to do last here? I think you should,"

Dreambert woke up drowsily and gazed at the group close to the front door. Starlow turned her head toward him and floated to the right side of him.

"Dreambert, are you feeling alright?"

He turned his head toward Starlow and said, "Can I have some candy, Mr. Santa Claus?"

"No," Starlow replied firmly, "No more sugar. You can't handle it"

Fawful and Dr. Toadley ran up to him and observed him. Starlow turned her head toward them and frowned with worry.

"How will Eldream react to this?"

They both gained a confused expression on their faces. "Huh? Fawful doesn't have the knowing of Eldream…"

"You guys don't know Eldream? He's like Dreambert's father, in a way. If he finds out about this, you guys might get in trouble…"

Their eyes were now wide open. Starlow turned back to Dreambert so she could ask him something.

"Dreambert, do you need anything besides sugar?"

He grabbed Starlow quickly and petted her head. He looked down at her with curiosity and amazement.

"I like this talking thing!" exclaimed Dreambert.

Madz, who didn't like him taking Starlow, flew up to him. She crossed her arms and gave him an angry expression.

"You can't have Starlow! She's my pet!"

"Not anymore, Madzie," said Crazy, "Why do you need a pet when you have the best brother ever? I mean, Antarctica is a better place with a better doctor!"

Dr. Toadley seemed irritated at him. "OK, should you help us hide Dreambert to prove it? You certainly should,"

"Hide him?" he scoffed, "You're the doctor here. Why can't you just cure him?"

"Why can't _you _cure him?" retorted Dr. Toadley.

Crazy froze for a bit. He ran up to him with an annoyed expression.

"OK, what if we both try to hide him while I try to find a cure?"

Dr. Toadley thought for a moment before answering, "Am I starting to like you? No I am not. Is that still a good idea? I think it is…"

Fawful sighed with relief. "Fawful won't do the helping, then. So, Fawful won't have the blaming, and he can just have the greatness and chortles he always…"

Dr. Toadley shot a quick glare at him and interrupted, "Will you also be helping because you caused it? Indeed you will"

Fawful glanced at Dreambert, then back at Toadley. He had a shocked expression. "What?! No, Fawful can't have the helping, or else he'll have the getting in trouble…"

"Guys, just help Dreambert and help me get out of here,"

They turned toward Starlow, who was now stuck in Dreambert's grip. She tried to wiggle out, but she couldn't get out. After a couple seconds, she stopped wiggling.

"You feel great when you are wiggling, right?" he wondered.

Madz tried to pry open his arms, until she had another idea. "Can you please let go of her?"

He stared at her with puzzlement. "Does it have any cherries on top?"

She nodded, so Dreambert let go of Starlow. She flew up to Madz and sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Madz. I'll help you say you're final goodbyes, OK?"

They both flew to the clinic's entrance with Dreamstar trying to run toward them. They turned to face the room with the patients' beds and smiled. They then flew out of the door, with Dreamstar behind them.

_I guess the end is coming soon_, she thought, _very soon._

**Sorry that took so long. I was a bit lazy, and my brother wanted the laptop a lot lately to watch Minecraft videos.**

**I don't feel like this chapter is the best. Well, that's how I feel about every chapter with barely any details. Also, did Madz cry too much? Is it good that Crazy just broke the fourth wall by calling Madz a, "Mary Sue"? I really don't want to make Madz a Mary Sue, so how much angst is too much angst? I know it might seem like I want reviews, but I just want to make this a good fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it, or else I may get some flames…**


	3. Advice From Dreambert?

**Because of school, I will only be updating on the weekends. That is why I have been updating less. Also, I'm starting to plan Madz and Starlow 11 and 12. I know Shroomlock will be in Madz and Starlow 11 (or at least mentioned) because it's like Sherlock Holmes. I know no one really cares about Shroomlock, but hey, I think he helped you somehow. (*cough*Toadleymighthavehelpedyoumore*cough*) Now, let's do the fanfiction!**

Madz was packing up some things in a suitcase in her room. The suitcase looked like Stuffwell, but it wasn't the real one. As she was about to put a toy Red Virus in the suitcase, Starlow and Dreamstar watched her from the bed.

"Madz, are you sure your parents will let you bring all of that stuff with you?"

She put the toy in the suitcase and turned her head toward Starlow. "If they don't let me bring these things, then how can I remember you guys?"

Starlow floated to her with confusion. "Won't you always remember us? I helped you say goodbye to the Toads, and you've helped us a lot,"

The penguin crawled under her bed to find more things to pack. "But I will never see you again! Doesn't that mean I have a chance of forgetting everyone here?"

Starlow looked under the bed to see Madz. "You could just take a picture of all of us. A picture is worth a thousand words,"

Madz interrupted her search for a Cackletta doll by glancing at Starlow. "Really?! You will do that for me?!"

"Of course! What's a better gift than a group picture?" replied Starlow.

Madz crawled out of the bed, stood up and hugged Starlow. She was covered in dust bunnies, which Starlow seemed to notice.

"Thank you, Starlow! You're the best!" she exclaimed.

Starlow chuckled, but she didn't hug her back. She didn't want to get dust bunnies all over her.

"We'll take the picture after you take a bath," replied Starlow, who had some unease in her voice.

After Madz took a bath and dried off, they headed toward the clinic. When they just got outside of Peach's castle, they saw Dreamstar jumping frequently. Starlow flew over to her with some curiousity on her face.

"What are you doing, little Dreamstar?"

They all stopped and watched her jumping. She was silent, except for a sound she made when she fell down. After a minute, she managed to stay in the air for only a second until falling down again. She then sat down and stared at Starlow, who was smiling.

"You just hovered the first time!" she exclaimed.

Dreamstar turned her head sideways, which was the sign for a confused Star Sprite. Starlow floated closer to her so she was only ten centimeters away from her.

"Soon, you will get what we're saying. I know you will,"

The word "we're" made Madz upset. Soon, it was not going to be the two of them. A couple of tears came down her face, but those tears turned to anger. After a few seconds, she turned around quickly with her rare angry expression.

"It's not 'we' anymore!" she yelled, "It's just you!"

Starlow faced Madz and flew away from Dreamstar. "Madz, why are you so angry? This isn't like you,"

"Who cares if I'm angry?!" she shouted, "Everyone will forget about me!"

"Calm down" said Starlow calmly, "Take deep breaths…"

"No!" she responded in refusal, "I don't want to! Now go away!"

Madz started to float away quickly. She didn't care if Starlow wasn't with her. She just wanted to go to the clinic alone.

"What about the family photo?" exclaimed Starlow.

Somehow, she was able to hear her. Without turning around or stopping, she yelled back, "Forget about the photo!"

When Madz got to Toad Town, she ignored all of the Toads passing by her. A few Toads even greeted her, but she didn't reply back. Soon, she got to Toadley clinic.

With a sigh, she floated inside. Inside the clinic, she could see Fawful just a few steps away from her.

"What are you doing here?" she grumbled.

Fawful was sweating a bit, and his smile looked somewhat unnatural. It seemed like he was hiding something.

"Ummm, nothing! Do you have the working for Eldream?"

Madz shook her head. He sighed with relief and his face turned back to his normal expression. "I have relief! Fawful was having the worrying that you had the helping of Eldream!"

She cheered up only a little bit. Whenever she was angry, either her family, Dr. Toadley, or a sick person made her happy again. For some reason, no one else calms her down as much as they do.

"What's going on?" asked Madz with curiosity.

Instead of Fawful answering her, the intern replied, "I think you remember. They are trying to help Dreambert get over his sugar issue before Eldream finds out"

Suddenly, Dr. Toadley ran out of the fortune telling room with some medicine in his arms. Before he could get to the other room, he tripped on his cloak and fell down. Before the bottles could touch the ground, Fawful ran over to them and grabbed them. The doctor stood up and brushed himself off before Crazy walked out of the fortune telling room.

"This is why I'm a better doctor than you," he said with a smirk.

Dr. Toadley growled and walked to the patients' room. "Fawful! Should you come over here? You should!"

Fawful struggled a bit, but he managed to walk to the room. Crazy waddled over to Madz with pride.

"What are you going to do, Madzie? You only have some time left until you have to leave them forever,"

All of Madz's anger turned into sadness like ice to water. She wondered why she even yelled at Starlow in the first place if she would leave her forever. She knew that she needed some help.

She flew to the patients' room and stared at Dreambert. He looked drowsy as Dr. Toadley was feeding him some medicine with a spoon. Fawful was occasionally glancing at the entrance, but he was mostly watching Dreambert.

"Is this real life?" asked Dreambert.

"Is this real life? Indeed it is. Is Fawful my nurse now in real life?" His eyes showed an obvious sign that he was smiling, as if he was enjoying it, "Of course he is"

Fawful thought for a moment, then opened his eyes with shock. "In Fawful's mind, Fawful has the looking like the being of a girl!"

"Is that what you sound like, too? Yes it is," he chuckled. He looked like he was trying to control his laughter, but he was having a hard time keeping most of it in. He put some medicine in the prince's mouth and pulled it out.

"Is that enough for today? Of course it is. Come on, Nurse Fawful,"

Fawful got all of the bottles and walked out of the room with Dr. Toadley. When they got out of the room, she heard Fawful yelling.

"Hey! Fawful is not the being of a nurse!"

Madz flew onto Dreambert's bed and sat down. "Prince Dreambert, I need some help,"

He looked at her like he was interested in the topic. "Yes, talking balloon?"

Madz glanced away for a second, then looked at Dreambert. "I'm going away today. I will miss my stepfamily, but I don't know if I have a choice or not. What should I do?"

It only took a second for Dreambert to think of an answer to her question. "Don't go away! Just stay here!"

Surprised he understood what she was saying in his condition, she replied, "But what about my real family? How will they understand that they are more than just villains and creatures?"

He hugged Madz and petted her. "Little kitty cat, everyone is special. Your mommies and daddies and your one thousand siblings will understand,"

Feeling a bit weird and uncomfortable, Madz corrected, "I only have one of each…"

"Everything will be fine," interrupted Dreambert, "Just like Princess Peach with Bowser"

Even if he didn't make any sense, she got calmer. Soon, she closed her eyes, but she wasn't asleep. A few minutes later, she could hear voices around her.

"What's going on here?! I don't know…" exclaimed a voice, most likely Toadley's voice.

"Fawful has the surprise! What has the happening with Madz?!"

A couple of seconds later, another voice said, "I told you I was a better doctor! You don't even have a book that says cures! All it says is your feelings, like on page 51 where you thought a Toad was a vampire…"

"Was that my diary? Yes it was! Was the book about curing hidden on the shelves? Indeed it is,"

"I will still read it!" shouted the voice before running footsteps could be heard. After that, everything was silent.

Soon, Madz fell into a deep sleep, trying to handle a dream about two cats and their one thousand kittens.

**Sorry this took a while! Also, sorry if it isn't good! Wait, how isn't it good if it has correct punctuation/grammar/spelling, sticks to the plot, and isn't one or two sentences? Don't forget the humor I add!**

**If you notice the reference to a viral video in here, then here's a cookie! For some reason, I was going to tell you guys something…oh, now I remember! I am trying not to make people in fanfictions sick too much because I'm worried about what you guys will think about it. If you guys want another oneshot where someone gets sick, then suggest it to me. I will not do chicken pox, because Pi'illo Pox is the last chicken pox fanfiction I will do!**

**By the way, I'm not trying to make fun of people who can't handle sugar. I'm being very honest here. I would never make fun of someone because of their health problems. So, I hope you enjoy, and you don't take my humor the wrong way.**


	4. Goodbye, Farewell, and Ciao, Madz

**I won't be doing Madz and Starlow 8 for a while. I need to stop it and do some other fanfictions, like this one. I may come back to it, but for now, it needs to be postponed. Thank you for reviewing it.**

**So, this is the final chapter of Madz and Starlow 10. Some people don't really like OCs, but Madz is different. The character that is the most like her is Guildmaster Wigglytuff, and even he isn't the same as Madz. Her family loves her, but can still punish her, unlike some OCs. She is around 12-13, breaking the usual OC age of 15-16. She also is one of the few that isn't in love with any fandoms; she's just good friends with them.**

**Here's the ending to Madz and Starlow 10. How can the series go on without Madz…?**

Madz went out of the clinic with her parents and Crazy. She didn't pack anything with her because her parents didn't like what she chose to pack. Starlow, Fawful, Midbus, Dr. Toadley, and Dreamstar were by the door, waiting for a chance to say goodbye to her. They stopped waddling to turn toward them.

"Goodbye, everyone," said Madz. Her voice sounded unhappy instead of her usual cheerful tone.

They didn't say anything for a few seconds. As they were about to waddle away, Starlow spoke up.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!"

They turned around to see Starlow flying up to them. "We want to say goodbye, but not just a goodbye. We'll do a little 'farewell speech', something I planned while you were asleep,"

Despite Madz's real parents impatiently murmuring to themselves, all of them were listening. Fawful was first, so he walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Fawful used to have the caring only about the being of Fawful and the Great Cackletta. I did have the loving of Mimi, but that was only because she had the agreeing with Fawful. When Mimi wanted the being of a pig and a penguin, Fawful tried to have the disagreeing. Still, Mimi made Fawful get both, and I had a bit of fury. After the fewness of years, Fawful had the loving of you and Midbus,"

He paused to let Starlow speak. "I agree with Fawful. At first, I had no idea how to survive a crazy family that used to be evil. Soon, after being with Madz, my life has changed in an odd, but good way,"

"You, great penguin," added Midbus, "After, going to eat, but loves penguin. Miss you, Madz"

Madz never expected Midbus to even care about her. He preferred to be alone and eat, but now, he seemed kind and caring.

"Madz, will I miss you?" continued Dr. Toadley, "Of course I will. Are you as special as the Miracle Toadley Cure? You certainly are!"

Midbus kicked Dr. Toadley lightly with his foot. He rubbed his hip and sighed. "Ok, are you more special than the Miracle Toadley Cure? You certainly are. I remember when we first met when I found you at night in the clinic…"

Dr. Toadley met Madz a couple years ago. Madz used to only go secretly at night by crawling in the air vent. Soon, rumors about a monster in the clinic started spreading around, so he decided to take the night shift to see what was going on. Late at night, he looked at the patients' room and found the "monster" in the clinic. The monster was really Madz looking at the sick Toads. Instead of kicking her out of the clinic, Dr. Toadley allowed her to look at the sick Toads whenever she wanted to. After a few months, they started to become friends.

"…Did I have to get used to a penguin in my clinic? Yes I did. Will I still remember you? Most likely, yes,"

Fawful stood up and walked back to Midbus, Dr. Toadley, and Dreamstar. Starlow did a little, friendly smile and flew a bit closer to Madz.

"But most of all, you changed our lives. I wouldn't be here if you didn't adopt me. I guess this stepfamily brings everyone together, no matter who they are. So, it's up to you if you want to leave. No matter what you choose, we'll always love you,"

Madz smiled and hugged Starlow. A tear went down her face, but it wasn't because she was upset. It was a tear of joy.

"I'll always love you guys, too," she whispered.

In a few seconds, Dr. Toadley started to cry. Crazy crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"I told you guys Madz is a Mary Sue!" he yelled.

Dr. Toadley stared at Crazy and shouted, "Am I crying because she's the Miracle Toadley Cure? Yes I am! Is that because the only cure to some diseases is Madz? Indeed it is!"

Madz's mother held her daughter's hand. "Well, we have to go. In Antarctica, people can get sick because of the cold climate,"

The penguins started to waddle away. For a second, Crazy turned his head and mouthed, "I'm still a better doctor than you".

After he started waddling again, Dr. Toadley yelled, "Is that true?! No it isn't!"

For the rest of the day, they all tried to get used to their lives without Madz. Starlow, who was usually with her, kept on thinking Madz was next to her. This made Starlow accidentally think Dreamstar was Madz, so she took her to the clinic a couple times by mistake.

A day later, Fawful was walking with Dr. Toadley to his clinic.

"You sure you can have the surviving without Madz?" he wondered.

"Will I die if Madz isn't by my side? No I won't," he responded. For some reason, he seemed happier than Fawful thought he would be.

"Fawful did not want you to have the taking of that literally!" he shouted.

They walked a few steps until they got to the entrance.

"Do you take things literally sometimes? You certainly do. Are you telling me not to do something that you do? Yes you are,"

Fawful leaned on the walls around the entrance and smiled even bigger. "Should you have the stopping of answering questions again? Fawful knows you should,"

"Don't mock me!" he yelled before leaning on the right door. The door opened, making Toadley fall down. Fawful looked inside the clinic and they both saw something that surprised them. Eldream was putting his arm around a tired Dreambert with Starlow and Dreamstar next to him. Eldream looked angry at the both of them.

"Starlow told me all about you guys. Is it true you guys fed him cake?"

Dr. Toadley walked into the room with Fawful. They were both nervous and guilty, so they were sweating.

"Umm…uh…"

The doctor thought for a second before pointing at Fawful. "Did he feed him cake? Yes he did!"

"No!" he exclaimed before pointing at Toadley. "He had the giving of the cake!"

"I don't care who started it. You are both punished for what you have done," he replied.

Dreambert rubbed his head and said, "I don't remember much of yesterday…"

"That's fine, Dreambert. It's not an emergency, but you still need to be more careful. Good thing the worst thing happening in Pi'illo Island is Bedsmith having a stomachache. That guy has to stop napping on Red Viruses when Dreambert's gone,"

Starlow turned toward Eldream with surprise. "He naps on Red Viruses when Dreambert's gone?!"

Fawful and Dr. Toadley glanced at each other with their eyes wide open. When they turned back to Eldream, a little Toad ran inside the clinic.

"Dr. Toadley! My family was at Plack Beach when we saw this moaning penguin here! My dad said it belonged to you guys,"

They looked at the little Toad and saw the penguin he was holding. It was a penguin with a black back, unlike other penguins found around the Mushroom Kingdom. It had three eyelashes above each eye, and its eyes were closed. It moaned quietly in a familiar voice.

"Guys, get Midbus! I think its Madz!" exclaimed Starlow.

When Midbus came to the clinic, Madz was placed on a bed in the patient's' room. Dr. Toadley pushed down on her belly, which made water squirt out of her mouth. He kept on doing this until Madz started to open her eyes. She groaned until her eyes were halfway opened.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered.

Her friends cheered as Starlow flew up to her. Madz sat up and they both hugged each other. When they let go, Starlow smiled.

"I'm so happy you're back, Madz!" she exclaimed.

Midbus, who rarely ever noticed something, wondered, "Madz not in Antartica? Parents feeling sad?"

They all froze and wondered the same thing. What are Madz's parents feeling right now? They all looked down and saw a note attached to Madz's foot with a string. Fawful untied the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Madz's stepfamily (and that doctor, who is so horrible, his name shall not be mentioned),_

_We were swimming in the ocean when Madz quickly changed her mind. She wanted to go back, but mom and dad didn't listen. They just kept on swimming, but she kept on calling their names. Soon, she forgot about swimming and went underwater. She couldn't hold her breath any longer, so I saved her and got her to the beach. Luckily, she was still breathing, so I wrote this note. I left her here, so good luck saving her._

_From the amazing doctor,_

_Crazy the Penguin_

_P.S. OK, I will mention his name. Dr. Toadley, it's a miracle if you save him._

Everyone who knew Crazy was surprised to hear that he cared about her. He always thought he was the best, so he usually cared about himself. Now, he seemed like the brother he should be; taking care of his sister.

"I think we can keep Madz," smiled Starlow.

Madz's friends cheered for a moment until Fawful said, "Let's have the celebrating…"

"Not yet!" interrupted Eldream, "I brought Bedsmith here as your punishment. Take care of him until he is well again"

"But did you say he's in Pi'illo Island?! Yes you did!" shouted Toadley.

"Oh, did I say I brought him here?" he asked, but it was a rhetorical question, "My mistake. I meant I'll bring him here for you to take care of him!"

"But that has easiness! Fawful could have the doing of that when sleeping! When Fawful has the…"

Dr. Toadley covered Fawful's mouth. "Are you going to make it a horrible punishment? Yes you are!"

"If that punishment isn't hard enough, then I'll give you more horrible punishment!" yelled Eldream. He let go of Dreambert and got even angrier. "Come over here!"

Fawful and Dr. Toadley ran away as Eldream was chasing them. They ran out of the room and out of the clinic. After they left, they were staring at the door.

"Madz was leaving with her parents?" asked Dreambert.

Starlow floated up to Dreambert and answered, "Forget about the problem. We're happy you're back, Forgetbert"

Dreambert smiled for a couple of seconds until noticing the name she called him.

"Hey!" he said, but he was only a bit annoyed.

Madz giggled and was glad she could stay with her stepfamily. It was moments like these that made her family different from other families.

**Ok, sorry I used, "smiled" a lot. I had no internet, so I couldn't check the dictionary my computer has. Just ignore the repetition of the word.**

**So, my OC Madz is back! I know this took three weeks, but I'm happy you guys still pay attention to me. I may not update as often as I used to, but that doesn't mean I forgot about the website. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because if you don't, then I will be sad. I'm pretty sure you like it, though.**


End file.
